Vampires In Canada: The Somewhat Musical Version
by Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all move to Canada. Why has Bella forgotten Charlie and why is there a BLUE porsche in the driveway. A thrilling tale. A thrilling, somewhat musical, tale. Put up to M because of chapter 2
1. Blue Porsches and Pink Lipgloss

It was a sunny day in this bland town of forks, that meant that either Edward would have to stay with me in my house (or in our meadow), or I would have another Edwardless day. I scowled, it was so annoying that everyday the sun was out, Edward would have to leave. I got up and limped to the bathroom, ow, ow, ow. What was making me limp? Oh, yeah, I fell yesterday. Stupid bruise, it was killing me. I turned the knob inside of my shower, the water didn't come on. I walked, well, limped, over to Charlie's room.

_Damn it._ Charlie was away, I limped back to my room and picked up the phone, pushing the buttons that made the numbers pop up on the phone. Charlie's voice started talking to me.

"Hello, Chief Swan, here." I frowned.

"Dad, it's me. What's wrong with the water?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Oh, I was going to tell you, but, I thought you would figure out on your own." He said, that didn't answer my question.

"What happened?" I asked, twisting the wire in my fingers, waiting for my answer.

"Something happened with the pipes, I think one of them twisted." He said, a strange slamming sound came up on the phone. He must of dropped it. "Oops, sorry Bella. Oh, I forgot to leave you a note, I'll be away for a few months."

_Months?_

"Where are you going?" I asked, where was he going and why was it going to take him so long?!

"Oh, there was a crime in Europe and I have to go check it out. It'll take a while." He said, finally answering all of my questions.

"Ahhh, okay, Dad?" I could hear a muttered, 'Yes' on the phone, "I'm gonna stay at the Cullen's"

"Okay, bye Bella." He said, finishing his long conversation with me.

"Bye Cha- Dad." I said, I almost said Charlie, oops.

I hung up and picked up my suitcase, throwing the only clothes I had into it. I threw a random book into it and- I groaned, Alice slipped some lingerie into my drawers. I had one blue one, I threw it into the bag and zipped it up. I noticed I didn't put any underwear in. I shrugged and headed out. I jumped into my truck and shoved the keys in the hole and backed out of the driveway. I shivered, it may be sunny, but it's still cold. I knew the way to the Cullen house, it was hard for other people to find their way, but not for me, it was easy for me, it was so easy for me to find my way, it's sort of weird. Like I'm a stalker…

The house looked strangly lit up today, then I remembered. Today was Easter, ugh. I hate Easter. It's just another day when they shove chocolate in my mouth and Alice jumps around putting eggs everywhere. But it's kind of ironic, Alice is like a bunny anyway. She jumps a lot and well, she's Alice…

Alice the bunny rabbit, hmm… sounds good. I can use that for some laughs. Unless Alice kills me before that, and I don't mean venom-in-the-blood killing, I mean knife-in-the-heart killing. Ugh, that seems like something Alice would do.

If someone commented about her height… let's just say, they would be dead in at least one second. I chuckled and pulled into the driveway. Alice ran out of the front door and opened my door, she had a strange face on.

"Bella, we… uh… umm…" She stuttered. She searched for the right words. "We're leaving." She stated. I felt the tears rush into my eyes.

"NO! No, no, no, no! You can't leave, Edward said he wouldn't and, and, and…" I sobbed.

"Bella, no! You misunderstood me, we're taking you with us!!" She shouted. The happiness rushed back on to her face. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and smiled.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" I said, asking the many questions on my mind. "Where's Edward?" I asked, jumping out of my car.

"Question One- We think that you would like it with us, I mean, living with us and everything." I nodded, "Question Two- We're going to a small town in Canada, it's actually a very empty town." I nodded, this was getting better and better, "Question Three- Edward is getting you a-" She stopped. I heard a car drive into the driveway. I bit my lip and turned around, closing my eyes. I opened them slowly, there was Edward, and behind him was a-

Oh god.

There was my own porsche. It was just like Alice's, except it was blue. I ran up to Edward and jumped into his arms. Thank goodness he didn't drop me, Emmett ran out of the house.

How did that much vampire _not_ break the stairs?

Then, it happened, the stairs broke and Emmett fell. I burst out laughing, so did Edward. Alice was laughing so hard I thought she would explode. But, that was Alice, right? She always laughed. Her pixie laugh filled the sunny day as her skin sparkled. I looked back to Edward, his skin sparkled so brightly. I slammed my mouth down onto his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"GET," Alice screamed, _get…_

"A," Emmett continued, he was still planted under the stairs, _a…_

"ROOM!!" they shouted together. _Get a-_

"You guys are so immature!" I shouted at them, breaking off Edward's face. They laughed, staring at Edwards face, "What-" I looked at his face too, oh, I started laughing again.

Edward had a mess of pink lip gloss on his upper lip. It was Alice's fault, she _was_ the one with the fashion obsession. I scowled at Alice, she flashed her topaz eyes, it actually looked like she was shocked.

Alice was a good actress, too? I hopped into my porsche. "Off we go." I said, staring at Edward.

"Off we go, where?" Alice asked.

"I thought we were going to Canada…" I said, coughing when I finished. I didn't _feel_ sick.

"Yeah, in a _plane_." She said, staring at Emmett, he was still down there. _Why?_ I have no idea.

"What about the-" I said, Alice cut me off.

"Oh, this is a trial car." She said.

"Oh, okay. And where are we living in Canada anyway?" I said, looking at the steering wheel.

"Well, we thought we would try a new idea. You are living with Edward, in your own house. Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme." She said, smiling deviously, as if she were hiding something.

I burst, "ME AND EDWARD HAVE OUR OWN HOUSE. ALONE?!" Okay, I went to far. The alone part, sort of hinted something I didn't want it to… Alice giggled.

"Yes, _alone._ For anything you would like to do. No matter how-" she giggled again, "_Sexual_." She giggled one last time and skipped into the house. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Edward scowled at the house.

"I can't wait to see our new house." I said, smiling at Edward, "It'll be the perfect place for our first try." I said, blushing again.

"Yeah…" he said, staring at his feet, "About that, Bella." He said, now he was staring at me. "I don't feel like waiting until we graduate from college.

"Hmm, really?" I said, a devious look on my face.

"And, Bella, our house is- I know you don't like me spending money on you but- umm…" I finished for him.

"It's a mansion, isn't it." I sort of stated it more than asked, he still nodded though. I threw my head back in disapointment. I hated it when he spent money on me. It was horrible. "And, does it have a hot tub?" My face lit up when he nodded. "Yes…" I murmured, rubbing my hands together.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he asked. I shrugged, smiling.

"When are we going to Canada, anyway?" I mumbled.

"Carlisle said that we would next week." He said.

"Excellent." I said. I got out of the trial car and ran up to Edward, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

My plan would work, I knew it.


	2. Alice's Room and Carlisle's Office

**This chapter is definetly going to be my best. I am serious, hoo-rah. TWILIGHTNEWMOONECLIPSEBREAKINGDAWNMIDNIGHTSUN**

**Haha.**

**Edward POV**

What was Bella up to? She was so excited about the hot tub, and she was laughing maniacly inside. I was almost scared. What was she going to do? I walked slowly, well, vampire slowly, and looked both ways, making sure that Bella wasn't here. I fast-walked to Alice's room. I knocked on the door, she peered out through the crack that was in the middle of the door, due to Emmett trying to get his stuffed Post Officer Barney doll back. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her couch. I heard Bella's voice come from the room. Was this the reason that Alice wouldn't let me in? Probably.

"But, Alice, I cannot seduce Edward." She said, probably sulking. My eyes grew wide. Alice giggled.

"Yes you can, Bella. And, by the way, he's listening to our conversation." Alice said, staring at the crack in the door. Bella was probably blushing. I walked to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I can't believe that Alice is trying to get Bella to strip dance for me, I read Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, you better get in the bed with her before she leaves you. I'm going to make her strip dance, wear slutty lingerie. And if you don't do it then, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and I will do a stripper show and we'll act all dirty and Bella will rub herself all over you and you won't have any choice but to take Bella right there and right then. ON THE STAGE. You won't be able to resist. She's going to look so sexy, I saw it. I saw it and I know it's going to work. You won't fall for the strip dancing or the lingerie, but you _will _fall for the strip show, Ed. And Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper will be there. They'll be so shocked when you take her on that stage. Emmett'll wolf whistle, Jasper'll run out of the room cuz' of all the lust going off in the room, Carlisle will get so lust overloaded that he will grab Esme and drag her up the stairs, Rosalie'll drag Emmett up with her and have sex with him. And I'll run after Jasper and we'll do it too. Leaving you and Bella to do the deed on our fancy stripper stage!_

My eyes grew wide, _stripper stage?_

**Bella POV**

Okay, Alice was officially embarassing me the most she possibly could. She was talking about sex, all about it. I blushed as she began to talk louder, trying to get Edward to hear.

"Okay, Bella, he's gone." She said. I scowled.

"ALICE!! I cannot seduce him!!" I shouted.

"Bella, Edward has way too much pent up sexual frustration and you can let that out of him!!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the couch, where I was sitting.

"Alice, if he has too much pent up sexual frustration and if he lets it all out on me then he'll be a sex obsessed vampire. Not a 'boundaries' vampire." I said, stating the facts. Alice formed her mouth to the shape of an 'o' and looked at the ground. She was thinking way too hard, she looked like she was going to explode. I snapped my fingers and she looked up and giggled.

"BELLA! I just had a vision and you and Edward-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to know. Surprises are much better." She said, staring at her. Alice bit her lip, she was having trouble keeping this to herself.

"Just remember," She said, menacingly, "SEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXX!!" She let the word 'sex' run and on and on until she was out of the room. She ran out suddenly turned towards Edward's room.

**Alice POV**

Ugh. This was so hard, how could she _not_ want to know what that day was going to be like. Oh, and her wedding night _and _her honeymoin, those were something I didn't want to think about. I smirked as I skipped down the hall to Edward's room.

"LA LA LA!" I shouted, singing as loud as I could as I knocked on Edward's door. He must of gotten up because I heard stomping coming from the other side of the door. Was he angry at me? I pretended to look shocked as Edward opened the door. He scowled at me, I smiled evily. I was having the sex chat with him, and he couldn't stop me. I laughed maniacly as I threw myself onto the couch.

It sounded something like this: "MUAHAHA!!" And Edward rolled his eyes when I was finished. "Okay, Edward. You are a no good vampire bed horror with sexual abstinence!!" I shouted. I used 'sexual absitinence' because he never ever has sex, _ever_. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at his stereo.

_Fuck stereos._

Me and Jasper will have to do something with that. I smirked, he looked worried.

"Alice, until Bella is ready."He said, I rolled my eyes.

"SHE IS READY, YOU ASSHOLE!!" I shouted, staring at him, giving him the evil eye.

"No she isn't," he said, wondering why I said she was. But, yes, she was, she absolutly was. I ran back into my room, leaving a very confused Edward behind.

"Bella, sweety. Come here, please." I asked, politley. She smiled and got up enthusiastically. I grabbed her ear and dragged her to Edward's room, leaving a trail of 'OW's behind us.

"Ow, ow, ow, NO ALICE! Ow, ow, owwwww…." She muttered. I threw her onto the bed, she landed face down on Edward's chest. She blushed and melted into him. Edward picked her up and put her next to him. I open my eyes wide and look shocked. He raises an eyebrow, I throw my hands in the air.

"Bella, hun, are you _ready_ to have sex with Edward I asked, enthusiastically saying the word 'sex'. Bella blushed bright red and nodded. Edward stared at her, shocked.

_HA!_ I thought, Edward was apparently reading them so I tried to make them as dirty as I could. About what Bella wanted to do with him and what she does to herself because he won't do them to her. I shuddered as I thought about those dirty, _dirty_ things she did to herself. His face looked scared as he realized that he hadn't been satisfying her. I threw my head back onto the couch as he pondered over those things that my thoughts had said. Bella was touching different buttons on her phone that Edward had just bought for her. Suddenly some loud music came from it and she shut it right as it did. She opened it back up and sighed, the music wasn't playing anymore.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said, I knew Bella wouldn't like this, she hated when he apoligized for something he didn't do. Even if he did do this one. She slapped the top of the phone down on the bottom half.

"UGH!" She shouted, clearly upset, I figured it out because she stormed out of the room. Edward groaned and stood up. Bella wouldn't like this either. He walked out the door and ran after her. "Leave me alone!!" She shouted. I heard a quiet 'Bella,' and 'Please…'. And then I heard a squeal of excitement. Edward must have said something exciting to her. Ooh, that's the part I didn't see. That was the part I missed.

Damn it, I hate it when I miss things.

I heard a door being slammed open, then-

Clothes were being torn off in there, and it wasn't because either of them were taking a shower. _Someone,_ was letting out some serious frustration today!! Hooray for me, the savior of Bella's virtue-getting-rid-of plan. I giggled in excitement, got up and quickly ran over to Car-

_They were doing it in Carlisle's office?!_

There was a hole in the door there (made by Emmetts many slams). I stared in, Bella was already in her panties and bra (chosen by yours truly) on Carlisle's desk. And Edward- I shuddered- Edward was in his boxers. Bella had a serious lust look on her face. Then I heard it,

"Esme, honey, I'm home!"

**Okay, I know I gave you a huuuuuuge cliff hanger there, but, it was a good chapter, right? Oh and, by the way, if you didn't know, that voice was Carlisle. And two people were doing the deed on his desk at that very moment! Isn't that just great?! **

**Sam**


	3. Visions and Virginity

Good god. Someone was going to get killed today, verbally killed. I should know, I saw it. Carlisle was down there, and, not only that, he was coming up the stairs right now. I was the distraction, isn't that just great?!

"Alice, what in the world are you doing staring into my office?" I shuddered, he was behind me, and I shut my eyes and turned my head around slowly.

"Nothing, Carlisle, can I talk to you about a little something called- Edward and Bella doing it in your office….." I tried to be as quiet as I could as I said that. His eyes grew wide, he heard me? He shook his head and walked up to the door.

"I don't believe you." He said, plainly. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh, and if I'm right you _want_ to walk in there to see Edward," I shuddered again, a naked Edward was something I did not like to picture, "Naked on top of Bella pounding into her?" I said in a sweet innocent voice. His shoulders must have stiffened up before because they dropped when I said that. He walked down the stairs, I walked back to my room. I knew what was coming,

SHIT, why did I move?! Carlisle jumped to the door and opened it quickly. I heard a gasp and a scream. The scream came from Bella and the gasp came from Edward.

"Good god, Edward, why in my office?!" Carlisle shouted, amazed at what happened. Bella whimpered, she must have been hiding. I slowly inched into the office.

"Hola, amigos." I said, smiling. Edward pounced at me, OH, MY, GAWD,

NAKED EDWARD!!

"ALIICCCCCEEE!!" He shouted, my eyes grew wide,

"Crap Edward, I don't want your fuckin' body." I muttered. He rolled his eyes and sat down,

"That's not what I meant, how in the world could you not tell me Carlisle was coming home!!" He shouted at me. He shouted at me, aww. That's sad. A naked Edward was on top of me and if I could, I could die. Right now, and if I didn't die, I would most definitely faint. I stared at Bella's mortified face as she slowly got up and tip toed towards the door, totally naked, trying not to catch our attention. Though she knew we would. Edward got up quickly and looked at Bella too.

"No, no, no. Bella, you have something to do with this too." She froze as Carlisle stopped her by holding onto her hips. I could see Edward fuming, did he think that Carlisle was 'stealing his woman'? Carlisle dragged her over, I could see Bella mouthing 'Fuck' over and over again, and who knew Bella had such a colorful language.. Edwards's teeth clenched, I felt like bursting out laughing. This was so funny and Bella was going to burst if Carlisle didn't get his hands off her. Crap, I think I'm going to burst if I don't laugh already. Bella walked away from Carlisle, sat down, tried to cover that 'special place' between her legs, and covered her breasts with her arms. I giggled and Bella scowled at me, she actually growled. Scary, Bella was frickin angry! Carlisle crossed his arms and looked

"Now, whose idea was this?" He said, I muttered 'Please don't say me' over and over again until my head hurt. I threw my head back as my wishes became reality.

"Alice." They said together, then they beamed at each other. Sheesh, do they ever stop staring at each other?! Bella's eyes traveled down Edwards's body.

I peeked at him, there was nothing special about him- wait… Nah, I don't see anything. I have Jasper, and that's all I need. Edward scowled in my direction and marveled at Bella's naked form. I had to admit this though, Bella is sexy, and I realize why Edward thinks she's so hot.

Yet I don't see why Bella loves Edward so much. He's a frickin vampire, for crying out loud. So is Carlisle, so is Emmett, so is Jasper!! I let my head fall back and I sunk to the ground. I tried to crawl out the door but Carlisle stopped me.

"No, no, no. I did this to Bella and you have no acceptations, Alice." He said. This isn't going to happen, please don't let this happen… "Now, I though I wouldn't have to have this conversation with my already non-virgin children, except for Edward and Bella, but…" Edward cut him off-

"We aren't virgins anymore, Carlisle." Edward said. My eyes grew wide, I looked at Carlisle's and his were too. I burst up in excitement.

"MY PLAN WORKED!!" I shouted, this was so exciting! Bella blushed crimson, Edward smiled widely. I screamed 'Yes' over and over again until I got it out of system. "Okay, I think I'm done." I said, staring at my perfectly painted toenails.

"Y-y-ou ar-aren't v-virgins anymore?" Carlisle stuttered, staring at Bella. She was trying to hide her face, but she nodded. Edward nodded too, where was the shame? The emotion? Sheesh, I was hoping Edward would run out the door and scream.

"Nope." Edward stated. Carlisle sunk down to the floor, was he scared, hah, wait, I can think of a million reasons that he would be scared. "Now, Bella, come with me, we have to finish our business without a crowd." I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the other room.

"Business? What to you mean, making out without socks on?!" He shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of the door. Then he spotted Edward and Bella's naked forms and continued, "You have a lot of guts to look at her naked, Edward." He chuckled.

"We were having sex, Emmett." Emmett's mouth turned into an 'o'.

"Really?" Emmett said, his hand on the door frame, this was the 12th doorframe since Rosalie refused to have sex with him and he didn't want to talk to anyone, so he ripped up the doorframe.

"Yep." Bella muttered. Carlisle was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, Edward ran out of the door with Bella in his arms. Bella was blushing uncontrollably. And I was laughing uncontrollably too.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, that was humiliating. We need to do this when they're out." I frowned, Bella sure knew how to ruin a good mood. I looked at Alice rolling around laughing in the halls from the door. I stared at my brother too, his laugh was echoing through the whole house. I realized that Bella was shaking from the open window and I quickly shut it. She was still cold, I lifted her up and sat her under the covers of the bed.

"I know, love. I'm sorry." She was shivering uncontrolably.

"Don't… Say… Sorry… Didn't… Do… Anything…" she muttered, and then she lay her head down on the pillow. Leaving a naked Bella in a bed alone was a bad idea in this house. She slowly drifted off to sleep as I stroked the space above her breasts. I slipped under the covers and clutched her carefully making sure I didn't hurt her.

My list, my list…

Losing Mine and Bella's virginity: Check

Getting married to Bella: No Check

Making Love In Meadow: No Check

I chuckled and grasped her waist and held her close to me, and then I slowly entered her. I heard her moan,

"Edward…" my eyes grew wide and I went in farther, then pulled out. Her eyes opened, oh fuck, was she awake the whole time?! "Thank you, Edward." She smiled. I smiled at her and I felt her heart skip a beat,

"You were awake the whole time, eh?" I said, grinning.

"Yep. And I knew you were going to do that. Oh, and I have a question for you."

"What?" I asked, looking at her breasts, she blushed and continued,

"Tommorrow!" She sang. I roll my eyes and stroke her center slowly as she _actually_ falls asleep. And as she drifted, there was a huge smile,and blushed cheeks, on her face. I smiled as I realized I was the luckiest man on earth.


	4. Short Showers And Giggling Girlscouts

"Good morning Bella!" Emmett was killing me, especially because I fell asleep without any clothes on. Edward groaned and ran up to Emmett, Emmett whimpered and ran away, because Edward was naked as well. I muttered the words 'What the hell' as he looked out the window. It was so bright outside, this wasn't the best day to go outside for them. And it was a weird day too, considering it was actually sunny outside. Edward smiled as he looked down at my face, my eyes were still closed, and it felt as though I would fall back asleep again. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which so happened to be Edward's manhood. I blushed as Edward growled, but it was a seductive growl not a 'Get Offa me or else' growl. I giggled and grabbed onto his chest instead, pulling myself up. Then Alice threw the door open and pushed us apart.

"Yo, Bella. Guess what?" she shouted. I muttered, 'What' and she smiled widely, "WE'RE GOIN TO CANADA BABY!!" I sat up immediately and did a happy dance in my head, it sounds weird, but it felt good, considering that this was the day I was hoping we would go. I heard Rosalie scream from the other room, Alice jumped up and said, "It's only her hair." Then she skipped out. I burst out in laughter, her hair? It didn't make any sense. I got up and grabbed my robe, it was time for a quick shower.

Step One- Get Wet. Step Two- Put Shampoo On. Step Three- Rinse. Step Four- Condition. Step Five- Soap. Step Six- Rinse. Step Seven- Get Out. Step Eight- Dry.

Today it was shortened to a, quicker, shampoo, rinse, soap, rinse, get out, and dry. Easy, right? I ran into my room at lightning speed, which wasn't near as fast as vampire speed. I grabbed a top, shorts, shoes and a strapless bra, not to mention some crazy laced panties that Alice said I 'must must MUST' wear. In her exact words. Actually, she said "You must must MUST MUST MUUUUST wear these, if you don't there'll be something missing from your bed. Something cold, hard, and your fiancé." Which actually gave me the answer. Edward! I thought she meant that icepack that Edward _gave_ me because he accidently bruised my leg. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs for some-

Burnt Waffles. Apparently made by Emmett.

Carlisle was making eggs at the other side of the counter, I felt like running up to him and hugging him. Who knows what Emmett could be putting into those waffles,

"Emmett. They're waffles, not some type of spicy pizza, take the pepperoni and- what do you mean you put paprika on them!! Are you trying to kill her?" All of those words came from Carlisle as he told Emmett that what he was doing was completely wrong.

Apparently, Emmett was putting pepperoni and paprika on them. Edward was laying down the couch, his shirt was conveniently removed, for my pleasure. I ran up to him and lay next to him, the tip of my bra was showing, and he seemed to like the view. He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. "Someone's hungry," he said, happily. I giggled and squirmed around, then the doorbell rang. Edward got up and went to the door, I faintly heard a few gasps and what sounded like 5 thuds. Then I heard Edwards voice, "Carlisle, the girl scouts fainted again." I laughed out loud and got up, there were, indeed, 5 girl scouts, lying down on their backs on the Cullen's front porch. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them a note.

"Yo, if you ever go near my husband again, the cookies in those baskets will be, G.O.N.E. GONE!! In fact I think I will take them." I wrote. Edward snickered over my shoulder, how dare he read my note, I think someone was in need for some punishment. I grabbed the cookies and threw them on the table. Then I tackled Edward and waited for the moment to come when he realized that he would either have to put me down, or take me there. He smiled and put me down on the couch, and then began taking off his pants.

Well, both are fine.

I yanked down my shorts and my panties, and then his boxers, he entered me swiftly, and I could hear tiny giggles in the background. Alice was standing there with Rosalie, watching us clearly. I jumped up and pulled up both of my bottom layers. Edward yanked up his too, Rosalie burst out laughing while the tears formed in my eyes, Esme ran up to me and comforted me.

Could this get anywhere near worse.

"Yes! I got it all on tape! From the tackling from the crying!!" _He_ shouted.

"EMMETT!!" Edward shouted, and ran after him, as Emmett ran away, screaming. It could get worse, and it was already. I ran upstairs and all of the girls (except Rosalie, of course) ran after me. I sobbed into my pillow until Esme and Alice rammed the door down. I could hear Edwards comforting voice above me too. I sat up slowly, "It's my fault Bella." Edward said, I slammed my head back down on the pillow, and then sprang up.

"Okay." I said, proudly. Edward's eyebrows lifted, "Okay! It is your fault!" I smiled at myself as I realized what a good job I was doing. "Your fault! Your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" I sang. I was on a roll, "IT'S ALL EDWARD'S FAU-" Alice's hand clamped down on my mouth,

"Shut it, or the vampire leaves the bed."

"Kay." I muttered, she removed her hand as I finished, "ALL EDWARD'S FAULT!!" Alice scowled as she left the room with Esme.

"Hey, Bella?" I smiled, Edward was about to congratulate me, and it was going to feel so good, I was going to love it and-

"It's not always my fault." He snickered. I scowled and left the room as Emmett skipped after me, this was going to be a long night day even if we were going to Canada.

"Bella and Edward did it on the couch! And I got it on tape!!" Emmett shouted, in joy.

"EMMETT!! What the fu-"

**I know I left you there, but it was a funny chapter... LOL. Paprika!! Yee!**

**I'm vegetarian! Let's all celebrate by eating tofu!! YEE!! **

**How Many Reviews Before Update: You'll see. Cuz' u kno, we aren't getting too many readers. Recommend this story to ur friends!! Please!**


End file.
